Asura
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from all servers. ID Number: 29 Activation Date: December 9, 2003 History in the FF Series Asura only appeared as a Summon in Final Fantasy IV. Asura appeared as a 3-headed, 6-armed, 2-legged woman wearing an orange top, bluish-white baggy pants, red wristguards, a gold necklace & earrings. She would sit in the lotus position hovering off the ground. Of her 6 arms, one held a sword, one held a dagger, two were folded in her lap, and 2 were unarmed out in the air. One was humanoid, with a pale complexion and calm expression on its face. It had blonde hair pulled up (it may be a golden helmet). Atop her head is a small horned crown. She has a red dot (bindi) on her forehead. The next had an angry frown on its face, a darker, more tanned skin tone and blonde hair. The final one was a more inhuman looking face, having pale purple skin, black eyes with white pupils, pale green hair, and a creepy smile. Each of her heads were very different. Each of these heads controlled two arms (as can be determined by their skin color). When Summoned, each of these three faces casted a different White Magic spell. In FFIV, Asura was the Queen of the Summoned Monsters, the consort of the Master of the Summoned Monsters, Leviathan. She had to be fought to gain her abilities as a Summon and she had to be fought to gain the audience of her husband. Asura & Leviathan raised Rydia in their town deep underground after Leviathan took her off the surface of the Blue Planet. * In FFIV, Asura was located in the Town of Summoned Monsters, deep in the Cave of Summoned Monsters. She had to be fought to gain the ability to summon her. Moves: "Asura"- depending on what face she has forward, casts Cure 3, Life, or Protect on all allies (FF4) In the Japanese version: when the calm woman's face came up, she cast Cure 3 when the angry woman's face came up, she cast Protect when the purple woman's face came up, she cast Life In the American version: when the calm woman's face came up, she cast Cure 3 when the angry woman's face came up, she cast Cure 4 when the purple woman's face came up, she cast Life Attributes: N/A Historical Background In Hindu belief, Asuras are a group of beings that seek power. They are not demons (though it is a common label applied to them, it is a misinterpretation of their nature), but they are opposed to the Devas (the pantheon of most of the Hindu gods) and often clash with them, thus being oft villified. Originally, the Devas ruled over natural phenomena and the Asuras ruled over social and moral phenomena. Varuna is chief of the Asuras (he is guardian of Rta cosmic order and is not considered a demon or a villain). Some are gods, some are monsters, some are other categories of creatures. Vrtra, Nagas, and Rakshashas are also Asuras. Asuras are basically a group that was on par with the Devas, but devolved due to their innate desires (power, greed, violence). Many were banished to Patala, a netherworldly realm. Asura is Hindu for "non-drinker" and refers to them being unable to drink the celestial liquid Amrita, which would give them power to equal the Devas or "non-Sura" (Sura being the word for a god). Asuras are also beings in one of the six Lower Realms of Buddhist belief. Asuras inhabit the Realm of the Asuras, one of the 3 good realms. This realm is based on conflict, struggle, jealousy, and reason. The Asuras experience a life considered more pleasurable than humans experience in their own realm, but they suffer from envy for the life the Devas have (who inhabit the 3rd good realm). The Asura Realm is sometimes called the Ashura Realm, the Titan Realm, the Demigod Realm, or the Jealous God Realm. category:Servers